1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a switch seat body structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a switch seat body structure including a metal head section and a nonmetal belly section. The nonmetal belly section is overlaid on and integrally connected with the metal head section to form the switch seat body structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch or switch indication device is applied to electrical mechanism, electronic apparatus and auto-control system for an operator to know the operation or power on/off state of the machine. The conventional switch device includes a seat body or main body, an internal component and multiple sets of terminal pins arranged in a chamber defined by the seat body. The terminal pins extend out of the chamber or the seat body for electrically connecting with electrical wires or plugging on the circuit board. A light source is disposed in the chamber of the seat body to electrically connect with a set of positive and negative electrode pins of the terminal pins. A slightly transparent maintenance switch or pushbutton is mounted in an upper section of the chamber of the seat body. By means of the maintenance switch or pushbutton, the light source is controlled to emit light or not to emit light for the operator to know the operation or power on/off state of the machine.
With respect to the manufacturing process and structural design of the switch device, the conventional switch seat body or main body is a cylindrical body entirely made of metal material and having an internal chamber. The outer surface of the seat body is partially milled and processed to form a thread. After the internal component of the switch is assembled in the internal chamber of the seat body, the seat body is pressurize and deformed so as to securely connect the internal component with the seat body to form the switch device.
As well known by those who are skilled in this field, the manufacturing, assembling and processing procedures of the conventional switch seat body are relatively troublesome and time-consuming. As a result, the manufacturing cost for the conventional switch seat body is increased.
In addition, with respect to the structural design, operation and application of the switch device, the conventional switch seat body is made of metal material because of that when an operator operates the seat body of the switch device mounted on the panel or the substrate, the seat body must have a sufficient structural hardness to resist against the damaging force applied to the outer surface of the seat body due to the operation, for example, the reaction force applied to the seat body by the substrate so as to avoid wear of the surface structure of the seat body and prevent the seat body from loosening from the substrate. The wear and loosening of the seat body are not what we expect.
The conventional seat body or main body of the switch device and the relevant, components of the switch device have the above shortcomings in use and structural design. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a switch seat body structure, which is redesigned in use form and structure. The switch seat body structure is distinguishable from the conventional technique and the application range of the switch seat body structure is enlarged.
For example, in manufacturing of the conventional switch seat body or main body, the seat body is entirely made of metal material. The outer surface of the seat body is partially milled and processed to form the thread. After the internal component of the switch is assembled in the internal chamber of the seat body, the seat body is pressurize and deformed so as to securely connect the internal component with the seat body. The manufacturing and processing procedure of the conventional switch seat body is troublesome, time-consuming and material-wasting. As a result, the cost for the conventional switch seat body is higher. In contrast, the switch seat body structure of the present invention is free from any of the above problems existing in the conventional switch seat body. In addition, the conventional switch seat body or main body is made of metal material to have a sufficient structural hardness or strength to resist against the damaging force or action force applied to the outer surface of the seat body so as to avoid wear of the surface structure of the seat body and prevent the seat body from loosening from the substrate. Also, the switch seat body structure of the present invention is free from the above problem existing in the conventional switch seat body.